


深渊

by ermu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermu/pseuds/ermu





	1. Chapter 1

Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein.——Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche  
与魔鬼战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为魔鬼。当你远远凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。 ——弗里德里希·威廉·尼采

 

灵超是被尿憋醒的。走的时候没注意，放完水回来才发现隔壁床上被子乱糟糟的一团，本来应该在床上呼呼大睡的那个人不见了踪影。  
可能烟瘾犯了出去抽烟了吧。由于困意还有些迷糊的男孩猜想。  
正准备爬上床继续做他的出道梦，灵超就听到客厅旁边的卧室里突然传出了隐隐的低吟声，断断续续的，在这样寂静的深夜挠得他心里发痒。  
“什么奇怪的声音？”  
十七岁的少年对这样的声音隐约有些遐思，即使理智告诉他不应该去一探究竟，但内心深处的冲动与好奇让他不受控制地迈向那个房间。  
木子洋和岳明辉的卧室。没有开灯。

今夜的月色很美。  
皎皎月光透过窗子透射进狭小的空间，在拼起来的两张床上映出三个人的影子。  
“唔……给…给我……”  
岳明辉浑身赤裸地半躺在卜凡怀里，刚刚结束了一个漫长的吻，发声的时候还带着微微的喘气，飘到耳朵里却是黏糊糊的几乎可以拉出丝来的甜腻。  
木子洋倾身，从在他看来最为可口的颈侧一路吮吸着亲吻到岳明辉胸前，在男人饱满的胸肌上轻咬一口，留下一个圆圆的牙印，“哥…别急，今天有得你受的。”  
话音一落，岳明辉就感受到自己的乳头被含住了。湿热的口腔包裹着被冷空气激得早已挺立起来的那一点，柔韧有力的舌头不断地顶弄挑逗，牙齿时不时地叼住咬啮。岳明辉没想到一下子这么刺激，“啊”地一声叫了出来。  
“哥哥你可得忍住啊，万一被外面的小弟听到了…”卜凡在木子洋有所行动之后也不甘落后，就着靠在嘴边的那个小小的粉粉的耳垂舔舐起来，说话间呼出的气息洒在岳明辉耳朵里，又引起怀里人的一阵轻颤。  
“就不只是我和卜凡来操你了，”木子洋抬头松开那个被他弄的几乎是另一边的两倍大的乳头，接了卜凡的话头，湿润的嘴唇脱离岳明辉的胸膛时发出了“啵”的一声，色情得让人几乎要忍不住捂住耳朵，“是吧，骚老头子？”  
“嗯…你…你别乱讲，超儿还是个小孩子呢……啊…”  
原本只是灵超调侃他的称呼，从木子洋口中说出来就沾染上了让人脸红心跳的淫靡。  
“洋…洋洋…另一边也要…”胸前一冷一热的感觉让岳明辉有些不适应，发涨的那一边敏感到了吹一口气都能让他呻吟的地步，受冷落的那一边却只能可怜兮兮地在空气里颤栗着。  
“不承认吗？”木子洋故意不去逗弄岳明辉另一边的乳头，却伸出手指轻轻摩挲着男人身下不知何时变大变硬的性器前端。那里早有微稠的前列腺液溢出，扣弄起来毫不费力。  
“嗯！…”岳明辉被刺激得一下子弓起腰又缓缓放下，连带着抓着卜凡的手也收紧了，手臂上的肌肉线条好看得惊人，“别…啊…别弄那里…洋…洋洋…啊唔……”  
为了防止岳明辉克制不住叫得太大声，卜凡一手扣住了他的后脑勺，把男人接下来的惊呼声全部吞入腹中。另一只手则沿着岳明辉的腰侧向上，一直摸到了那个被木子洋刻意忽视的小突起。  
手指虽然没有舌头湿滑温热，但是胜在能够更好地掌握力道，也能够两指捏住乳头搓揉。  
岳明辉情不自禁的挺起被玩弄的那一边胸膛，呜呜嗯嗯的声音不断从他的喉咙口泄出来，连接吻都止不住。  
“啧，”虽说一起来是他的提议，但是当木子洋看到岳明辉和卜凡在自己面前亲得那么旁若无人，还是会觉得心里有些膈应，“还说自己不骚…”  
对于前端的小范围按揉变成了一手握住阴茎的上下撸动，先前由于情动流出来的清液成了最好的润滑。木子洋甚至有点坏心眼地堵住了岳明辉的铃口，在他感受到那个浑身泛红的男人快要射出来的前一秒。空着的另一只手却下移到两个囊袋处，力道不轻不重地揉捏起来。  
岳明辉想张嘴求饶，却苦于被卜凡的手扣着接吻而只能发出语意不明的呜呜声，只得松开抓着卜凡的手改为去推木子洋的手。  
木子洋看着比自己小两岁的弟弟那独占欲爆表的样子，突然开始后悔自己今天为什么要让他加入。但现在这个样子，他和卜凡谁都不可能临时退出了。名为岳明辉的毒，碰到了就会上瘾，这辈子怕是都戒不掉了。  
他拉过岳明辉的手，一齐握上那根涨成深粉色的粗长性器又上下撸动了几次。随着岳明辉的一声闷哼和一个挺身，浓稠的精液喷射出来，溅得纹理分明的腹肌上全是星星点点的白浊，整个人看上去淫荡而美味。  
“凡子，别亲了，干正事儿了。”  
木子洋拿过一旁备好的润滑剂，扔到卜凡脚边，“别说洋哥我不厚道，3p这事儿咱们都是第一次，给老岳扩张的事情就交给你了。”说完也不管岳明辉正和卜凡亲着，一把拿开卜凡压着岳明辉的手，把他哥哥调了个体位之后就解开裤子掏出了他几乎胀得发痛的老二，“哥哥，帮弟弟舔舔？”

灵超站在卧室门口。  
门没有完全关上，留下的一条细细的缝让他正好能窥视到房间里面发生的事情。  
他洋哥凡哥说的话做的动作，清清楚楚地落到他耳朵里，映到他眼睛里。更要命的是那个被他们压在身下的男人，那个浑身透着情欲的粉，随便发出什么声音都能让他呼吸变得急促的男人，他的岳叔。  
该死的诱人。  
一定都是今晚的月色惹的祸。  
情窦初开的男孩这样想着，手却不由自主地伸进了睡裤里面。  
又硬又热。


	2. Chapter 2

岳明辉呼吸间全是木子洋的味道，荷尔蒙浓烈得让他不自觉地咽了口口水。  
他没有给人口交过。  
之前木子洋软磨硬泡想让他哥给他口交的时候，都被岳明辉拒绝了。一来是他怕自己的虎牙会磕碰到那个脆弱的海绵体，二来……木子洋的那玩意儿还挺大的，他觉得自己含不下。  
但眼下的情况似乎不容他拒绝。男人的性器剑拔弩张地杵在岳明辉面前，是能勾起人肉欲的紫红色。  
他神使鬼差地张嘴含住了顶端。  
“嘶…”积欲已久的地方终于被温热湿润的口腔包裹住，木子洋爽得倒吸一口气，忍不住将下身往更深处顶去。  
“唔！…”本来只是堪堪能含住龟头，被木子洋这么一顶，岳明辉顿时感觉嘴巴又酸又涨，偏偏那人的肉棒又胀大了一圈，顶着他的喉咙口，让他进也不是退也不是，还得注意着用嘴唇包住牙齿，以免磕到。  
那边卜凡看着两人的互动，尤其是看到岳明辉费力地吞着木子洋的阴茎时，心里面还有些不忍，“洋哥你轻点，老岳他该难受了。”尽管不可否认的是，这样的画面让他也情不自禁蠢蠢欲动起来。  
“你洋哥我…有分寸…”嘴上虽是这么说，却也只是稍稍退出来些许后又重重地顶了进去，木子洋不是没有想过岳明辉给他口交会是什么感觉，但这个程度的快感确实是他以前想象不到的。  
更何况岳明辉那副努力吞咽着他的老二，眼角泛红带泪的模样实在是很能激起人的施虐欲。  
“哥哥，哥哥…”木子洋扣着岳明辉的脑袋不让他后退，一次次顶入抽出带给他的舒爽感催着他愈发加快了频率。  
“唔唔…唔…”  
岳明辉完全得不到喘息的机会。男人粗长的阴茎一下又一下地堵到咽喉，引得他几欲干呕，但喉头的挤压却又给木子洋带去了更多的快感。  
“嗯嗯！——”后穴被异物入侵的感觉十分强烈，岳明辉被刺激得一下子没有收住虎牙，轻贴着口中肉棒上凸起的筋刮蹭过去，登时被呛了一嘴精液。浓稠的白浊一半被他咳嗽间不小心咽了下去，一半则沿着他的嘴角滴落下来。  
无辜又色情。  
木子洋刚射过一次的分身几乎是立刻又有了感觉，但却苦于不应期而不能马上再硬起来。  
“哟，洋哥，这么快啊？”  
始作俑者在一旁笑得奸诈，手下的动作却是一点没停。润滑剂充分涂抹过的手指缓慢地在岳明辉的肉穴里抽插，时不时坏心眼地捅一捅穴内的敏感点，卜凡满意地看着深浅的男人随着自己手指的动作腰身轻颤。  
木子洋忿忿地看着自己的学弟，却又说不出什么反驳的话来，只好把一腔怨气都撒在岳明辉身上。  
要不是因为虎牙，顶天立地你洋哥还能大战三百回合。  
年长的男人此时已经完全被手指插得化成了一滩水，上身趴在床上，手臂支撑不住，腰也是软的，只有那个浑圆挺翘的屁股撅着，用穴肉迎合着手指的动作，嘴里不断地发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。  
木子洋用眼神示意卜凡把岳明辉翻个身，大狼狗故意把手指插在肉穴里没拿出来，一百八十度的翻转让卜凡的指节磨着媚肉转了一圈，激得岳明辉又发出了长长的一声喘息。  
“啊啊啊——凡子…别啊……别这样…”  
“别哪样？”卜凡又往里添了根手指，“哥哥，不说清楚，我怎么知道你想要什么？”  
三根手指已经能把后穴扩张到一定程度了，不留一丝缝隙的每一次摩擦都会碾过距离穴口两指节处的前列腺，让岳明辉除了呻吟几乎说不出别的话来。  
偏偏这时候木子洋不甘心在一旁当个看客，见岳明辉翻过身仰面躺着之后，又重新玩弄起了男人红肿未消的乳头。艳色的两点敏感的很，没怎么用力只是指尖轻点都能让他感受到过电般的快感。  
三处致命的地方被人掌控着，岳明辉的下体在第一次射精之后又翘的老高，黏糊糊的前列腺液顺着挺立的阴茎滑下，趟过会阴，一直流到被插得熟透了的穴口，被手指带进带出，又在身下的床单上留下了小小的一滩水渍。  
“哥哥，你好湿啊…”卜凡手指抽插着，眼睛一会儿看看岳明辉的脸，一会儿看看那个被他搞得越来越湿润的小穴。  
男人的脸上带着好看的潮红，半闭着的眼睛泄露出他对于这种事的羞耻，但他的后穴却又那么饥渴地紧紧裹住了卜凡的手指，嫣红的媚肉有时抽插的狠了会翻出来，像一朵正在绽放的花。  
卜凡觉得时机成熟了。  
麻溜的脱掉了身上多余的衣物，一米九二的大男孩的性器同样傲人。健康的深红色，前段还有个勾人的弧度，像是专门为了磨蹭岳明辉的敏感点而长成的形状。粗壮的肉棒一被释放出来就贴上了岳明辉的臀缝，龟头抵着穴口轻戳着。  
天知道他已经快憋出内伤来了。  
“哥哥，我进来了…”  
“呃嗯——”  
前端的进入格外缓慢，确定肛口没有开裂受伤之后，卜凡终于能放下心来整根没入。被紧致有弹性的肠壁紧紧含住的感觉太美妙了，从下身一路窜到大脑的极端快感让卜凡爽得想说脏话，“我操…哥哥，你太棒了…”  
岳明辉还没有从被肉棒一捅到底的不适感中回过神来，就感受到身后的弟弟开始有所动作了，“啊哈…凡…凡子…慢…慢点来…”  
但是食髓知味的人哪里还听得进这话，两只大手捞过岳明辉的小腿，握住男人纤细的脚踝，没给他一点喘息适应的时间就开始大开大合地操干起来。  
房间里一时只剩下了肉体相贴时的啪啪声、岳明辉啊啊的呻吟声和卜凡粗重的喘息声。  
哦对，还有被这些声音盖过的，偶尔才能听到的隐密处的水渍声。  
木子洋看着跟前的一切，眼睛都快红了。该死的老妖精，该死的不应期。于是手下的动作不再收敛力度，直到岳明辉的上半身也开始扭动起来，炸毛大猫眼底的火气才稍稍散去了一些。

房门外。  
窥视着这荒淫的一幕幕，灵超不由得加快了手上撸动的速度，但少年人缺乏技巧的动作却并不能很好的疏解欲火，反而将其挑拨的更甚。  
岳叔。  
岳岳。  
岳明辉。  
面庞青涩的男孩脑海里最后只剩下了三个字。


	3. Chapter 3

岳明辉是喜欢他的。这一点灵超很早就知道了。  
但是直到今晚，灵超才发觉原来他对岳明辉的喜欢和岳明辉对他的喜欢是不一样的。  
比他大了九岁的男人可以和他的另外两个哥哥玩耍打闹，对他却永远只有长辈对小辈的包容宠溺。他可以得到岳明辉对他独一无二的称呼“宝宝”，但“岳岳妈妈”“岳叔”却也是他能叫岳明辉的最低标准。  
甚至现在看来，那三个人之间早就不是简单打打闹闹的的兄弟关系了。  
他之前有意无意忽视掉的，此刻完完全全暴露在他面前，在这个普通而又不普通的夜晚。  
他的下身还是火热的，身体还是蠢动的，眼里还是那三个纠缠的身影，思绪却飘的很远。

岳明辉被操射的时候一下子失了声，眼睛失焦地盯着半空中虚无的一点，张着嘴像是一条岸上缺氧的鱼。  
绞紧的后穴让深陷其中的肉棒进出得有些艰难，卜凡停下了抽插的动作，感受分身被挤压按摩的舒爽，同时缓一缓差点让自己缴械投降的极端快感。  
眼前的一片空白过了很久才慢慢散去，高潮的余韵蔓延了岳明辉全身，每一次轻触都会让他不自觉地颤抖和喘息。  
让他回过神的是木子洋从胸口向下摸去的手。  
“洋洋…你…你干嘛…”  
“还能干嘛？”半眯着眼的男人看起来有些不太友善，“只给他操，不给我操？”  
说话间，一根手指已经伸到了岳明辉身后被堵着的不停收缩的穴口。不知道是润滑剂还是肠液的粘稠液体沾得臀缝里一片湿滑，木子洋食指蹭了两下，贴着卜凡的阴茎就从肉穴边上挤了进去。  
“诶不是，洋哥你…你这…”毕竟还没有开过几次荤，96年的大男孩被木子洋的一个举动弄得彻底不敢动了。他直觉他洋哥可能要来搞一次大的，但是羞耻感让他说不出那两字。  
木子洋没有管他，仔细地扩张着被一根肉棒就接近撑满的小穴。好不容易熬过了明明只有几分钟，在他看来却无比漫长的不应期，重新勃起了的他怎么可能放着嘴边的美味不吃。  
料定卜凡没那个胆子反对他，而岳明辉又没那个力气推开他，木子洋慢慢插进第二根手指，想到一会儿即将发生的，整个人都兴奋起来。  
“啊啊啊…洋洋…不…别啊…别这样…”岳明辉察觉到木子洋的企图，扭动着身体想挣扎逃开，却偏偏带动了体内的一根肉棒两根手指，敏感点被戳到，内壁被研磨，一下子又没了反抗的力气，只得急促地喘息着。  
卜凡被他蹭得也有点忍不住了，“洋哥你…你好了没啊，我想动了…”一层层软肉裹着他的老二不住吮吸，木子洋的手指甲在扩张过程中还会时不时地蹭过他分身，再不动他就要炸了。  
“急什么，老岳受伤了你不心疼啊？”  
说是这么说，但其实木子洋也有点忍不住了。稍稍加快了扩张的速度，加到第三根手指的时候，他听到岳明辉发出“啊”的一声短促呻吟，脑子里的那根筋啪的一下就断了。  
“操。”  
男人三根手指草草抽插了两下之后就拔了出来，换上自己涨的笔直的阴茎抵在肛口，艰难又坚定地挤了进去。  
岳明辉不得不直起上半身，双手环上卜凡的脖子。  
“啊啊啊啊！——洋…洋洋…痛…唔……”本就不是用来性交的地方被生生挤进了两根阴茎，岳明辉痛得忍不住叫了出来，眼里一下子溢满了生理性的眼泪，动一下就要滑落下来。  
木子洋停下挺腰的动作，伸手摸上同时容纳了他和卜凡两个人性器的地方。  
原本就几乎被撑满的穴口此时又被压着扩大，摸上去没有一丝褶皱，甚至可能感受到被撑开的穴口内膜充血变薄，不用看都能想象到那里一定红得像要滴出血来。  
但也只是像，那里除了有些肿之外，木子洋可以确定，没有撕裂。  
怎么说呢，他哥还是有些天赋异禀的吧。  
放下心来的男人一边安慰着由于疼痛而发出呜咽声的岳明辉，一边又继续向深处挺进，“乖…不哭哥哥…后面就舒服了。”一双大手扣住怀里人的腰侧，不让他再有机会挣扎逃开。  
卜凡瞧不得岳明辉受苦，但又知道这样的局势是不可能再让木子洋停下了，只得一手按着岳明辉的后脑勺和他接吻，一手抚上男人由于疼痛而蜷缩起来的阴茎。  
“唔…唔唔……”  
岳明辉被动接受着唇齿相交唾液互换的深吻，想要说出口的反抗被堵着一句都发不出来，只有语意不明的呜呜声断断续续地传出，让人有些心疼的同时更想把他玩坏。  
木子洋完全捅进去的时候，岳明辉的脸上已经全是泪痕了。卜凡终于放开了他哥味道甜美的双唇，改为轻轻舔舐男人脸上咸涩的眼泪，“不哭…不哭哥哥…”手上的动作却没有停下。  
后穴的钝痛还在持续，分身上的快感也无法忽略，岳明辉感受到自己的阴茎重新硬了起来，感受到卜凡上下撸动性器的时候以马眼处流出的清液为润滑。  
“啊…啊啊…洋，洋洋…拔出去…好不好……”  
男人带泪求饶的样子实在是很能激发人内心不可言说的兽欲。木子洋一手和岳明辉十指相扣，凑过头亲上他绷紧的下颌和颈侧，肉棒深埋穴内不再有所行动。  
卜凡猜想木子洋大概是在等岳明辉适应，尽管忍了这么久不动他都觉得自己快超脱了，还是没有说什么。  
眼看求饶无用，深谙木子洋性格的岳明辉知道这次自己是真的逃不过了，只得一边抽泣着一边努力放松自己的后穴，好让痛楚尽可能减轻。

灵超在听到岳明辉的哭喊声的时候就回神了。尽管他已经猜到三个人做爱大概会是一个什么样的场景，可是真实看到的时候还是被震慑住了。  
岳明辉抱着卜凡正对着他的方向，男人纤细白皙的双腿环在卜凡腰侧，背后紧贴的是木子洋宽厚的胸膛。  
虽然看不到三人结合的地方是什么样子，但是少年人最不缺乏的就是想象力。再结合岳明辉脸上的神情，泛红的眼尾和低声的哭喘，灵超只觉得欲火更甚，撸动的动作幅度更加的大了起来。  
想象着是自己埋在岳明辉的体内，湿热的后穴咬紧了自己的分身，男孩一下子没把控住，射了满手。  
但射精之后灵超并没有走开，直觉告诉他，如果这个时候走了，他会错过很多很多。

没有人知道岳明辉由痛苦转为适应花了多久。只是当怀里人的呻吟渐渐地变了味，含住两人阴茎的地方开始有意无意收缩挤压的时候，木子洋和卜凡都不约而同地松了口气。  
老天爷，能忍这么久他们都佩服自己。  
卜凡和木子洋两人浑身是汗，粘腻的，火热的，紧紧贴着岳明辉的皮肤，“你…你们…动一动……”说完岳明辉都觉得不好意思，羞红了脸靠在卜凡肩窝不再出声。  
卜凡率先抽动了起来，他之前就比木子洋多忍了一段时间，这会儿得到允许了恨不得把阴茎捅破怀里人的肚子。  
“啊啊啊啊——凡子你…啊慢…慢一点…太…啊啊啊太深了…”岳明辉没想到卜凡一上来就这么激烈，一下子叫了出来，原本低沉的声音叫起来都高了几个调，是个人听了都把持不住。  
木子洋见岳明辉确实不痛了，也随着卜凡的频率抽插起来。两个人你进我出，抽查频率是一个人做爱时候的两倍，顶得岳明辉的呻吟都染上了浓重的哭腔，再说不出什么求饶的话来。  
体内最敏感的地方被两根肉棒来回戳弄，内壁被摩擦得火热，岳明辉只觉得所有的快意全都集中到了一起，挺得笔直的性器不断在他和卜凡的小腹间来回甩动，蹭的两人的耻毛上全是黏糊糊的前列腺液。  
强烈的快感甚至让他起了尿意，娇喘间困难地想把话说清楚，“嗯啊啊…等…等一下…啊啊啊…我…我想…啊上厕所…啊……”  
但是岳明辉错误地判断了两个弟弟听到这话之后的反应。  
“尿出来…哥哥…尿出来…”木子洋紧贴岳明辉耳后，引诱似的话语落到男人耳朵里，惹起又一阵挣扎。  
“啊不…不行…”  
没有想到两个弟弟竟然想把他操到失禁，岳明辉一下子慌了起来。可他整个人都被木子洋和卜凡锁着，又被两人操得一点反抗的力气都没有，连挣扎都像是在欲求不满地扭动腰肢。体内的两根肉棒变本加厉地抽插起来，结合处一片泥泞。  
“啊呜…不…不要…啊啊…放开我…啊哈…”岳明辉感觉尿意越来越强烈，眼前一片模糊，原来是太过极端的快感又激出了生理性泪水。  
不可控的感觉让人几近崩溃，又是呻吟又是哭喊的男人神情浪到了极致，嘴角湿濡晶亮的痕迹是叫床时来不及吞咽的口水。任谁看了都要为之堕落。  
木子洋不说话，卜凡也不敢多嘴。事实是两个人都想看一看男人失禁时的样子。  
一定很好看。  
快感的累积在这个时候简直以几何倍数增长。又是数十次深插，木子洋坏心地按压上岳明辉的小腹，就听到男人一声又长又高昂的哭吟，淅淅沥沥的水深从身下传来，腥臊味渐渐蔓延，裹着他的肉穴一下子绞紧，寸步难行。  
木子洋和卜凡几乎同时闷哼出声，一前一后射进了岳明辉后穴深处。  
两道精液打在内壁上的感觉让岳明辉还处在极致高潮中的身体余韵不断延长，眼前一阵黑一阵白，脑袋里的一切想法都被抽离，他眼神毫无焦距地看向房门的方向，甚至有种被人在门外窥视的错觉。  
当你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视你。  
失去意识的前一秒，木子洋的声音像是从很远的地方飘进了他的耳朵——

“凡子，把门口那个小逼崽子给我叫进来。”


End file.
